


《佐国》第一章

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, sp训诫题材
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: sp训诫题材，不喜勿入！！！！！！
Kudos: 2





	《佐国》第一章

**Author's Note:**

> sp训诫题材，不喜勿入！！！！！！

第一章：初雪

乌云遮过圆月，竹院中纷纷扬扬地飘着小雪，已是三更天，屋内的烛光却依旧还亮着，隐约有窸窸窣窣地声音传出。  
谢珩站在院门口也不知等了几个时辰，终于看见一个小厮端着一盆红澄澄的血水出来，在那小厮路过他行礼之时，微不可察地敛了下眼睑，却终究一言未发。  
倒是身后陪他一直站着的秋玄叫住了那人问道：“二公子如何了？”  
“回秋小将军的话，秦大夫已止住了血缝了针，此刻正在上药包扎，说是只要二公子明日转醒便无性命之忧。”那小厮端着水盆又行了一礼，恭恭敬敬地回话。  
“知道了，去忙吧。”秋玄瞟了一眼立在院门口的人，并未明知故问地再问询若是谢瑀明日不转醒会有什么后果。  
“站了一晚上了，好歹去偏院喝口水？”秋玄知道此刻劝男人回去休息绝无可能，但边城本就苦寒，秋冬初雪更是寒冷刺骨，他实在担忧谢珩的身子。  
“今夜你私自调兵未得秋帅指令，两位副将此刻多半已经去了帅府，你与其在这浪费时间，不如想想如何向秋帅请罪。”谢珩依旧望着灯火通明的屋舍，纹丝未动。  
“再不济也就是挨上一顿军棍，你又要教我此刻如何丢下你一人。”秋玄心里叹了一口气，心知自家情人向来都是面上不露声色，但未免也觉得谢珩冷静过了头，谢瑀尚且生死未卜，他竟也有心思权衡军中之事。  
谢珩没再回话，秋玄倒也没再劝。  
西风吹过竹梢，终于将天空带起一片鱼肚白，当小雪隐隐约约有了停的阵势时，紧闭的房门终于打开。  
秦志远转身关好了房门，带着弟子走来，谢珩藏在秋玄斗篷下的手轻轻颤抖了一下，才微微俯身唤了句：“秦伯。”  
“公子多礼了，瑀小公子已经醒了，公子不妨进去看看，药方稍后会差劣徒送来，老朽就先行回店里去了。”  
“有劳秦伯。”谢珩躬身送走了秦志远，修长的手指拆开斗篷的绑带脱下递给早在一旁侯着的侍童，随后跨出了院门对着秋玄道： “走吧，秋帅已经派人来催了三次，你若再不走，就当真要军棍加身了。”  
秋玄知谢珩向来对自己残忍过头，也没去劝，只跟在他身后，动身回了帅府。  
秋济辞早已等在正厅。  
谢珩和秋玄进了大堂皆是一言不发，恭恭敬敬地先跪在了堂下。  
“末将未经元帅许可，枉顾军纪，半夜私调骑兵营出城，还请元帅降罪。”秋玄躬身磕头，语气古水无波。  
昨夜接到谢瑀被捕的消息时他便已经料到有此局面，既然做了决定，必然也要自担后果。  
“你既要自请军法，何必再回帅府拜我，直接去营里领上两百军棍即可。”秋济辞放下端着的茶盏，盯着秋玄语气如常。  
“爹。”秋玄抬起头，心里早就明白秋济辞已替他压下了这事，于是抿了抿嘴唇接着道：“是儿不肖，让爹操心了。”  
秋济辞哪里不知道秋玄的性子，冷着脸没搭理他，只看了一眼还跪着地谢珩，开口道：“珩儿，若按军纪，昨日是玄儿私自调兵，你虽有监督不利之责，但倒也无需军法处置。只是你既同玄儿拜过天地，虽无婚书老夫也一直当你是我的半个儿子了，若照此算……”  
“珩儿明白，我既已同玄结发，也当叫元帅一声父帅，那秋家的家法，也是受得的。”谢珩俯身磕了个头，面色平静。  
秋玄张了张嘴，却终究没有出声。  
“目无军纪私调军队，事出有因但无规矩则不成方圆，我也不多罚你，二十下，小惩大诫。至于珩儿，身为三军参军行事谋虑需得细致周密，昨日玄儿出兵前你为何不留下一封书信告知老夫？”之前的话若算和蔼的话，此番话便带上三分厉色了。  
谢珩明白，有请求调兵的书信为证自然不会让人抓住把柄参秋玄一个私自调兵的罪名。只是他昨日担忧过度一心只想着谢瑀，一时失算，让人钻了空子，可笑十三四岁就学会的道理，到了今日还会再犯。  
谢珩敛下眼睑，再次俯身磕了一头，“是珩儿思虑不周，行事毛躁，还请父帅重罚。”  
“要是远之在，会如何量刑？”秋济辞将手搭在木椅的扶手上不咸不淡地问询到。  
谢珩愣了一下，随后老老实实地回道：“若是父亲在，思虑不周，轻率行动，酿成如此后果，便是百数尚算轻罚了。”  
秋济辞幼年和谢远之同在顾老门下为徒，向来知他为人严正端方，从军后久在边城沙场，虽早闻谢家家规森严，确没料到严到如此地步，他从未罚过谢珩，本意是想借鉴谢家家法量刑，得了个如此大的数字此刻倒有些尴尬起来，于是轻咳了一声，道：“我秋家是武道世家，家法自然也罚的重些，既如此便折半罚上五十下，也算是替远之罚过了。”  
“是。”谢珩应了一声，直起身子等着处刑。  
“去请家法。”秋济辞朝着堂外侯着的侍卫下了命令，不出半刻钟，便有人抬上了刑凳，双手捧上了一根约五尺长的紫檀木板子上来。  
谢珩这才明白秋济辞为何说秋家的家法极重。谢远之罚他虽重，但家法也不过是一柄长约三尺的黑木黄檀戒尺，秋家是武将世家，家规自然偏向军纪，这紫檀木板子虽比不得军棍，但也不见得好挨。  
邢凳被摆到了堂中央，秋玄从未在恋人面前褪衣挨过罚，跪立在凳子旁踌躇了好几息的时间，才磨磨蹭蹭地撩起外衣，脱了里裤。  
“小半年没挨打，家法威慑力都变小了？”秋济辞哪里看不出秋玄的心思，知他无非是怕在情人面前丢了面子，倒也不惯着他，抬了抬下巴示意秋玄趴上去。  
从前天天打也没见着有什么威慑力。执刑的人心里默默地诽谤了一句，面上仍严肃地执着家法抵上了秋小将军的臀。  
“愣着干什么，又不是不知道这小子是个皮糙肉厚打不怕的，赶紧打完让他滚去军营操练。”秋济辞瞪了趴着的秋玄一眼，今日本不是练兵之日，他这话一方面给了行刑的指令，一方面怕谢珩待会儿受罚尴尬，暗示秋玄挨完打直接有多远滚多远。  
“是是是，我的好爹……嗷～”屁股上冷不防地挨了一板子，秋玄夸张的嚎了一句，老老实实地扒着凳子边哼哼唧唧。  
“啪——啪——”板子有规律的一下下打在身上，秋玄平日里没少挨家法，哪次不是杀猪般地嚎得秋济辞头疼，这次碍于有谢珩在场，终于安静了一回，抿着嘴唇抗完了二十板子。  
这紫檀木板子他从小挨到打，二十板子不过松了松他的皮，最后一板子打完，秋玄跟个没事人一样地起身穿好了衣裳，随后跪立着鞠了一躬。   
“行了，快滚。”秋济辞余光瞟了一眼已经在解外袍的谢珩，冲着秋玄没好气地道。  
秋玄早年在京城同谢珩待过一段时间，知道谢远之家规极严，更知道谢珩是个对自己绝不心软的人，晓得情人绝不会因为他在场便觉得失了面子，但还是乐得自作多情地保护谢珩的自尊心，于是行了个礼，匆匆忙忙的出了正厅。  
秋济辞目送着秋玄离开，收回视线便见着谢珩已然褪了里裤，撩起上衣趴在了刑凳上。  
他本来以为谢珩第一次受他罚会扭扭捏捏，见这场景着实愣了一会儿才回过神来道：“那便动手吧。”  
“啪——”紫檀木板子伴着风声落到雪白的臀肉上，肉眼可见地带起一道三指宽的粉红。  
谢珩微不可察地皱了下眉，自他三年前离开京城离开谢家就再没挨过罚，今天冷不丁地挨上一次，倒真有些娇气了。  
“啪——”执刑的人拿着板子有技巧地落板，板子每一下沾上臀肉都带起一阵颤抖，谢珩扣着邢凳边缘，直到接连三十下打完臀上肿起一层可怖的深红色，也没有过任何表情上的变化。  
他自然是比不得秋玄从小习武皮糙肉厚的，再加上臀上三年未挨过刑，刑后看起来也更惨烈些。  
挨了三十板子后责打突然停下了，谢珩低着头听身后有人走动和衣物摩擦的声音，等了一会，冰凉的板子再次挨上了臀瓣。  
“啪——”板子咬上肿胀的臀，谢珩不自觉收紧了手指，消化着臀上的力道，才明白过来应当是换了个执刑的人。  
军纪森严，为了确保刑罚的力度，每五十下便得换一个执刑人，没想到秋家家法依旧秉持着这一规则，如此严苛。  
“啪——啪——”板子并不会给他消化的时间，一下接一下地打在臀肉上，谢珩额间疼出了些细密地冷汗，却从始至终面色如常，一言不发。  
这谢远之给他定下的规矩，纵使罚得再重也不能哭喊躲闪，曾经他为着这条规矩被罚到丢了半条命，也没换来过他父亲的仁慈。  
秋济辞看着堂下倔强的少年，三年前谢珩刚来边城他便觉得这孩子性子坚毅，如今看他扛着罚也不吭一声，神色不自觉地带上了一丝怜惜。  
只是家法终归还是家法，定下的责罚也不可能更改，板子依旧毫不客气的招呼上谢珩的臀，执刑的人也没怜惜那两团臀肉已经肿胀发紫，该罚的板子一丝力道也未减地继续执行着。  
谢珩将头抵在木凳上，身体微不可察地抖一抖，终于挨完了最后一板子。  
谢珩轻轻地吐了一口气，撑着身子下了刑凳跪立，若是忽略额间细密地汗水和少年伤痕累累的臀，实在也看不出少年刚刚挨完了五十板子。  
“谢父帅责罚。”谢珩恭恭敬敬地躬身磕头，扯动着身后的伤口，眼睑微微颤动了一下，神色如常地谢了罚。  
“赶紧起来，我这人没那么多规矩，侧屋备了伤药，敷了再回府去吧。”  
秋济辞怜惜起身扶他，谢珩却并未起身，只是跪在原地额头依旧抵着地板道：“珩儿还有一不情之请，求父帅成全。”  
“阿瑀此番犯下大错，本该由父帅按军法处置，只是他年少无知又向来性子张扬，一切事由皆因珩儿管教无方，求父帅恩典饶他一次，珩儿愿替他担责。”  
谢瑀尚未有军籍，却调了谢珩的戍卫兵出城，这事无论放到谁跟前去说都是死罪，谢珩自然不可能送他去死，便只能来求秋济辞。  
早在谢珩出口时秋济辞便知他要求什么，只怜惜这孩子既为人子又为人兄，如此什么事都往自己身上扛，不知要受多少委屈，暗自叹了一口气，沉声道：“他在城门落锁之前出的城门，并未违反法纪，你的卫兵奉你军命保护好他，跟了出去也并不不妥，况且他未入我三军军籍，自然也归不得我管，何需你来向我讨恩典。早些上了药回府去，省的玄儿久等不到人还要再往帅府跑一趟。”  
谢珩知道这是秋济辞有心保下谢瑀替他所想的开脱之词，当即磕头谢了恩，终于放下心来被人搀扶着去了侧屋上药。


End file.
